


We're Stuck, And We Can't Get Out

by Xx_chxrry_xX



Series: MCYT Shorts [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream and Karl Jacobs are Siblings, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Karl Jacobs, Other, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_chxrry_xX/pseuds/Xx_chxrry_xX
Summary: Karl Jacobs and Dream are brothers and Gods of Chaos that are stuck in a time loop so in order to keep things interesting they spice it up by creating chaos. Also, the finale takes place in a different way in this :)-Not meant to be shoved into the CC's faces. Do not show it to them without clear and explicit permission!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Karl Jacobs & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167641
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	We're Stuck, And We Can't Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> sksksksks writing this and posting it in between school  
> new au! pog??  
> i love karl and dream friendship and i needed more of it so here you go

Karl shoved his way towards the front of the large crowd, surprising multiple people, and Dream looked at him with a smirk. Karl rolled his eyes and snatched Nightmare, the axe, from Tommy. To be honest, most people thought that he was going to take the masked man’s final life, which was supposed to be Tommy’s right, but they weren’t going to argue. However, it shocked multiple people when all he did was toss it back to him.

Karl grabbed the armor lying in the small hole that Tommy and Tubbo had made Dream toss his stuff in and tossed it back to Dream, as everyone else watched, speechless. Karl wore Dream’s mask and turned it to the side so everyone could see his face. Finally, he turned to face Dream.

“Pathetic,” Karl spat at Dream, receiving a good-natured roll of the eyes from his younger brother and shocked looks from the large crowd behind them, “Can you stand?”

Dream shrugged, grinning up at his elder brother, “Probably. Not sure though.”

Karl scowled, and bent down, allowing his younger brother, who was much taller than him, to climb up, effectively giving him a piggy-back ride, as childish as it sounded. He started walking towards the nether portal behind the rest, with everyone somehow allowing him, in their shock, “You’re not walking.”

“Aw, have you gone soft?”

“Whatever. You gonna explain to them or should I?”

“You do it,” Dream sighed dejectedly, wrapping his arms around his elder brother comfortably, “I failed this time, like always.”

“We always fail, don’t we,” Karl grinned, looking behind his shoulder to see the expression on Dream’s face, “Better luck next time, I guess.”

“Next time you be the villain,” Dream grumbled as he craned his neck to see the crowd behind them, “Hate it.”

Karl chuckled, “Fine, why not? I’m better at it anyways.”

“Shut up.”

“Woah, woah, woah, what the fuck, Big K?!” they heard Tommy yell from behind them, “Why the fuck are you helping him?!”

“Can’t I help my younger brother?” Karl asked in reply, leaving everyone, and by that, I mean everyone, dumbfounded. And not in a good way, either, “You won’t remember me saying this, but I guess I’ll tell you.”

Karl dropped Dream, receiving a string of curses from the younger, and smiled at them, all teeth and malice, “You just went against the Gods of Chaos, my dear TommyInnit. We’ve been stuck in a time loop this entire time, having to go through these events again and again and again until we were sick of it. You know what remained constant?”

“What?” Tubbo asked, and Dream shrugged, having a non-verbal conversation with his brother.

“We never got the disks,” Dream frowned, as if he was thinking, “The thing is, this confrontation happened in all the timelines. They ended differently too. Once, me and Karl were able to kill Tommy and Tubbo, but we never got the disks. One of us went to prison, whoever was the villain in that timeline. Still, we never got the disks. So you know what we realized?”

“Did we never come to save them, in that timeline?” Sam interrupted, and received glares from the two deities.

“What the fuck, that’s what you’re worried about?” Dream gave him a sharp laugh, “Not even the fact that once we leave, this timeline is doomed? Typical, everyone always did care for Tommy and Tubbo more than anyone else. But to be fair, no, you did come, but Technoblade and Philza were on our side. We told them not to come this time, since we were trying things differently. And before you ask, yes, they know, they’re stuck with us and they’re on our side.”

Karl took everyone else's silence as assurance to keep continuing.

“The disks were our key to escaping the time loop, if we got the disks, Mellohi and Cat, permanently, we might have been able to stay in one timeline for as long as we wanted,” Karl’s grin turned into a scowl, somehow scaring the rest even more, “Do you know how hard it was? We had to betray you all, and then the next day, we would wake up in the past. You all would have no memory of anything, and we would have to start those wars all over again. You won’t remember this, of course, since no one can remember anything after we’re back, but you should be wary of me. I’ll be the next Dream for you all.”

The two turned around to give one final salute to everyone else before they jumped through the portal.

And when they woke up in the morning to find that the Community House was still intact and that L’Manburg wasn’t formed yet, they weren’t surprised, at all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! thank you for your support!  
> stay safe and healthy <3


End file.
